Apology
by Still Not King
Summary: "Who are you and what have you done with Leah?" One-shot. Complete.


**Author's Note: **This is my first story involving Leah and Embry. It's mostly friendship (or more accurately the beginning of a friendship) but you can kind of see some hints at Callwater, if you want. (That ship has been growing on me lately). I hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Twilight _or any of its characters.

* * *

Embry Call didn't hate-or even really dislike-Leah Clearwater.

He knew that many of his Pack brothers had problems with Leah and didn't try to hide them; she and Paul had a tendency to get into loud mental shouting matches with each other while on patrol. But Embry tried to let Leah's attitude roll off him; sure, she had made a point of bringing up the subject of his unknown father but he let it slide.

He understood that she was acting like a complete bitch because Sam's leaving her for her cousin/best friend had messed her up pretty bad; she was angry, bitter, and miserable and in order to feel even somewhat better she felt like spreading some of that anger and misery around. Honestly, he felt better; he still remembered when she couldn't filter her thoughts in wolf form, and he got random images of the good times she and Sam had side by side with scenes between Sam and Emily.

Still, tolerance only went so far; he and Leah weren't friends and he wouldn't go out of his way to hang out with her.

So, it came as a surprise to him when he opened his door one morning to find Leah Clearwater on his doorstep. Neither spoke for a moment and he took the time to notice how different she was; her stance, though still tense, was more relaxed and some of the bitterness had left her face. Being a Beta in Jacob's pack obviously did wonders for her.

Not one of awkward silences (especially long ones) he said, "Hey, Leah. What's up?"

"Don't sound too happy, Call."

He shrugged; it was what it was.

Leah frowned lightly, reached into the left pocket in her denim cut-offs, and pulled out a piece of lined notebook paper. She took a moment to look over whatever was written on it and he noticed there seemed to be a lot of crossed out sentences on the page. While reading her frown deepened and stuffed the page back into her pocket with a quiet, "Screw it."

Now, he was getting interested.

"Leah, what's going on? Why are you here?"

"Maybe I just wanted to spend some time with my good friend, Embry." He gave her a look and she took a deep breath. "Ok. I'm not really good at this but I just wanted to apologize for being a bigger bitch than I had too be. So, I'm sorry, Call."

"What?" He hadn't been expecting that.

She raked a hand through her short but glossy black hair. "Look, Call, this may come as a surprise to you but I am fully capable of admitting when I've been bitchy and apologizing for it. And, all that stuff I kept bring up about your dad, it wasn't right.

"It wasn't your fault that Sam imprinted on Emily and I shouldn't have been taking it out on you. And for that, I'm sorry."

He stared at her. "Who are you and what have you done with Leah?"

She growled-but, he realized, playfully. "It's easier with Jacob as Alpha (even if I have to put up with those damn leeches). I'm starting to feel good again." She shrugged. "Just thought I could try to make a fresh start with you guys."

"You mean you want to be friends with us?"

"I wouldn't go that far. But," she paused, biting her lip, "maybe one day, Call, maybe one day."

And with that, she turned on her heel and started off the way she came. He watched her for a moment, debating something, before he called out, "You want to hang out sometime?"

"Call, are you asking me out?"

He stuttered and, to his horror, felt his face redden. He remembered back when Leah was still with Sam and he mentally congratulated his future Alpha on snagging such a babe. Feeling awkward, he gushed, "No! I-I meant hang out like friends! We could play video games or marathon movies…or something."

God, please let him be done talking. Please let him be done talking.

However, Leah apparently didn't consider his word vomit as embarrassing. The corners of her mouth pricked up. "I might just take you up on that offer, Call." She half-waved before walking off.

Alone, he smacked his forehead with his palm. "Did I have to sound so stupid…God!"

Hopefully, when he and Leah eventually got around to hanging out he'd be more coherent.

**

* * *

**

**Author's Notes: **Please read and review.


End file.
